


Thank You So Much

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Christopher Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, established relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Chris gets sick while Buck's looking after him, Buck starts to freak out not sure what he was supposed to do. Luckily Eddie's there for him even from afar.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Thank You So Much

Buck was panicking, there was no other way to put it. Eddie had gone away for the weakened, home to see his mother for her birthday, and Chis had gotten sick.

Buck was new to the whole parenting things, he had only been living in the Diaz house for three months now, he may have been dating Eddie for over a year and helping out with Christopher for even longer than that, but he had never been trusted with his boyfriend’s son for more than a day alone. And he had never had to deal with Chris while he was sick.

And yet now, the first weekend he looks after Chris alone, the kid got sick and Buck has no idea how he’s supposed to handle this.

“Hey.” Buck said softly as he walked into Christopher’s room, walking over to kneel by the side of the kid’s bed. “How you feeling now?”

“Feel sick.” Christopher told him from where he was circled around himself in his bed. “Want my dad.”

“Okay.” Buck nodded with a small frown, feeling horrible for the boy. “I will call him and ask him to come home early okay kid. But for a little while it’s just going to be me. That okay?”

“Stay with me?” Chris lifted his head up just enough to look at Buck’s face, a pleading look in the eleven year olds eyes.

“Of course I will bud.” Buck promised with a small nod, getting off of his knees and sitting down on the floor with his back resting on Christopher’s bed side table.

“Thanks Bucky.” Chris mumbled as he let his eyes close again obviously trying to let sleep take him again.

Buck seat there on the floor for almost an hour, until he heard Chris’ breathing even out and he slowly pushed himself up from the floor and walked out of the room, going straight for his phone and dialling his boyfriend’s number.

“Hey babe.” Buck said softly when the older man finally answered his phone.

“Hey Buck.” Eddie replied although the sound of his voice said that he could already tell that something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

“Chris is sick.” Buck told him as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “I think he has a stomach bug or something. He doesn’t really have a fever but he’s been throwing up all day.”

“I’ll book a flight for this evening.” Eddie said straight away, feeling terrible for not being there with his son right now even though a part of him knew there was nothing he could have done about that. “Is he okay?”

“He seems okay.” Buck confirmed with a small nod. “Been sleeping or throwing up all day but he other than that I don’t think anything else is wrong.”

“Okay. I will be home as soon as I can. Make sure he knows that.” Eddie told him already starting to get together all of his things. “Normally Chris just wants to lay down with the TV and cuddle when he’s sick. Just do that and he should be fine till I come back.”

“Okay.” Buck nodded with a small sigh. “I haven’t known what to do all morning Eds’. I still don’t really know what to do now if I’m being honest.”

“Chris is pretty easy when he’s sick.” Eddie assured him his comforting tone of voice always able to help Buck. “As long as you don’t leave him alone for that long he won’t make that much of a fuss, but you will need to try and force him to eat something. He can have a cold and getting him to eat becomes almost impossible. Try and force him to eat and drink and put him in front of the TV. The two of you will be fine till tomorrow morning when I get home.”

“Okay.” Buck nodded still more nervous then he would ever admit to being but also feeling at the same time that he might just be able to handle this. “I will let him know when he wakes up that you’re coming home and I will make him eat something.”

“Thanks Buck. I love you and I will be home as soon as possible.”

“I love you too Eds.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey buddy.” Buck said softly when the kid woke up almost an hour later. “You feeling any better?”

“No.” Chris shock his head looking absolutely miserable.

“I spoke to your dad and he’s on his way home. But he said I should take you into the living room and we could watch some TV. That sound okay to you?”

“Yeah.” Chris nodded as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “I don’t want to eat anything.”

“Well how about a glass of water.” Buck tried to bargen knowing that the kid needed to get at least something in him. “Come to the living room with me, then we can talk about this.”

Chris just nodded as Buck helped him up and into the living room. He turned the TV on and changed the channel over to one for Chris before he looked back over at the kid.

“Okay bud, I’m going to get you a glass of water and you’re going to try and drink some of it okay?” When Buck got a small nod from Christopher he headed over to the kitchen grabbing two glasses of water and his phone of off the side.

Chris smiled a little when Buck got onto the sofa beside him and he moved over to lay with his head resting on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck couldn’t help the smile that pulled onto his own lips as Chris snuggled into his side. A small kind of giddy feeling at the thought of this kid trusting him this much.

Buck spent most of his day seat in the living room with Chris cuddled up into his side. and by the time the sun had seat he had been able to get Christopher to eat a piece of toast, although he did end up throwing it right up and after that Buck thought it might be better to just stick to water. And that night instead of taking Chris back to bed and risk waking him up he settled into the sofa and decided the best choice was to sleep there with the kid.

Eddie got home early the next morning and the first thing he saw as he walked into the house was his boyfriend and son cuddled up on his sofa, both of them looking cute and at peace together and somehow his love for both of them grew even more. And even though he knew if wasn’t going to be easy with Chris sick he was more than a little happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
